And That's What Really Hurts
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: In a world where animal-human hybrids serve Normals, Wolf!Brittany and Cat!Santana are living comfortably under their owners Quinn and Rachel. But a relationship between trained hybrids is frowned upon, and after feelings arise between the duo, they discover that the world outside the safe confines of their home is nothing if not terrifying. I've been on the GKM to much… AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: **I've been on the GKM too much lately, got some weird ideas… here's one of them. I actually did some researching before I wrote this, please for all that is good in this world don't! This shit is real, people are literally doing this, breeding things like this, for reasons I will never understand. So with that out there… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: After much time writing for them to sell due to desperate measures and lack of ideas, I still don't own Glee. **

The sounds of barking, mewling, and every other animal sound the two girls could think of, filled the huge building that as soon as they entered. Gripping each other's hands tightly, the two gingerly made their way forwards, their parents following quickly behind, smiles donning their aging faces.

Today was a big day for their two daughters, something they had been preparing them for for nearly two years. The day they would choose their hybrid.

The rattling of cages and calls from behind bars seemed to worry the two children, but not to the point of fleeing. The blonde kept a firm grasp on the brunette, trying to keep her from panicking, and breathed deeply to try and keep hold of her own emotions.

Quinn Fabray looked around her carefully, feeling her best friend's hold on her hand cutting off her circulation. In her nine years of life, she had never been in a place such as this. The white walls and creamy bars of the cells seemed to dark to be such light colours. The wailing of the people confined was too much for her to hear.

With quick, hazel eyes, the young blonde watched carefully for signs of where she should be going. Her mother's hand on her shoulder kept her calm, but inside she was still a little scared. She wasn't a fan of new things, and this was anything but normal.

She kept her small hand wrapped around her friend's, seeking comfort in this unfamiliar place. She felt the pressure being returned, and relax considerably.

Rachel Berry was terrified. She hated the scared animal-like cries from behind the walls that protected her from them, the strangely coloured eyes that watched her every move. She, unlike her friend, was watching the hybrids with some curiosity.

Her father's servants were kind to her. Her Dad's was a Satyr, half goat to be precise, and often played with Quinn and herself when he hand the time. His shocking musical talent had helped her on her way of mastering as many instruments as she could, and she could now play almost everything in her father's music room.

Her Daddy's was a monkey hybrid, a Humanzee as they were more commonly known. His ability to climb almost anything, and soar above her head along the halls always brought a smile to the small girl's face, something she loved to watch.

This was the only reason she had deemed herself ready to receive her own parahuman, but she still feared the huge warehouse like building she now found herself in. Adult, unbroken creatures, used mainly for breeding, were kept here, and she feared these alone, as they had been known to attack, sometimes even kill people who attempted to tame them.

Shivering slightly, but playing it off as a reaction to the cold room to her father and friend, Rachel continued to wander the place, in search of the main desk.

A rite of passage, in a way, for every Normal human was to take control of one of these strange people. Each Normal took in one as their personal protector and slave, who would serve them as long as they lived.

The sex of the parahuman would be matched to that of the Normal, and also often, the breed or temperament. Smaller or shy children would be matched with something similar to their own personality, so that they would not be attacked by something they could not overpower if necessary and vice versa.

Children would sit down to a test, one that would determine what breed or mind-set they should be matched with. An able child would often be put with a stronger breed, or a wicked tempered weak animal. A weaker child could be out with a docile parahuman, or a smaller type.

Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother, smiled as she spotted the owner. She had called ahead to make sure he would be here to help her daughter and Rachel. She wanted them to be matched perfectly, and safely. Though she knew Quinn would like something just a little dangerous.

Rolling her eyes at the thought of her child's wild side, she nodded to the man, who grinned and began to walk towards the four people. Children usually only brought one parent while they chose, as sometimes, too many people could pressure them.

The broad trainer smiled and reached over the two children to shake hands with their parents. "Hello, you must be Judy Fabray and Hiram Berry." He grinned, his bleached white teeth gleaming. "My name is Buck, and I'm here to help your children find their hybrid." The speech sounded rehearsed, but it should have. He was a salesman, after all.

Hiram smiled at the man. "Yes, our girls have finally decided that they are ready for this." He placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder encouragingly. "So here we are."

Buck looked down at the two girls, smiling as to not frighten them. He sat down on his haunches so he was at eye level with the duo. "Hey girls," he said, his voice slightly higher, knowing from years of experience how to deal with children. "Okay, so I need you to come with me to the next room. I just need you to take a little test for me, K?" He had an accent, untraceable to them all.

Quinn rolled her eyes as soon as the man stood again. She wasn't a child, and she hated to be spoken to as one. Rachel on the other hand, was just nervous.

"Okay girls, follow me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn Fabray left the exam room confused. The test was honestly pointless in her opinion. It was basically questions concerning herself, her views on life and, strangely enough, what she thought certain shapes and pictures looked like. That part made no sense to her.

Rachel Berry on the other hand, enjoyed this different version of testing. It was all about her! She left grinning from ear to ear, handing her paper into Buck with a smile.

Exiting the room hand in hand, the friends made their way back to their parents quickly, while Buck brought their tests to his computer, and inserted them into a slot at the side, pushing a few seemingly random buttons and then spinning around to face the two families.

"Okay, it should take around ten minutes. It's so much faster now that we have the computers, we used to have to go through the whole thing by hand." He scoffed and turned back around to watch the screen as the children began telling their parents all about the exam.

Rachel's constant steam of words often confused her father, but he understood the girl's excitement at the moment, he had, after all, been the same the day he had gotten his servant.

Quinn was a lot calmer and more collected about her story telling, as usual, and seemed aloft and uninterested, but inside was more excited than any of the adults could ever know. Rachel could feel the blonde's jumpy emotions wafting from her, and grinned even more.

With a high pitched beeping noise that startled to the two children immensely, their eyes suddenly wide and panicked, two pieces of paper shot out from the machine and into Buck's waiting hands.

Quinn and Rachel suddenly took in a deep breath as the tall man read the two sheets carefully, his light grey eyes flying over the words quickly, but taking everything in.

With a smile and a nod of his head, Buck offered the pages to the two girls, nodding encouragingly to make them take the crisp, white files.

With nervous hands, the girl's took the papers and held them carefully, but not going to read them, both scared to do so. Buck grinned down at them. "You want me to tell you?"

Rachel and Quinn both nodded to the man, who then sat down in his office chair and folded his legs, suddenly business-like. "Rachel Berry," he said, nodding to the brunette, "you have been selected for a docile girl, something not to vicious, but with a little personality." Rachel grinned at this, and went over the different breeds in her mind.

Turning to the taller girl, Buck continued. "Quinn Fabray, you have been matched with a slightly more headstrong hybrid, something that could challenge you just a little." The small blonde's face switched to one of excitement as she bounced on the spot.

With that, the trainer got to his feet as the two girls talked excitedly with each other. Buck whistled to get their attention, much to the amusement of their two parents, and began to lead them towards the enclosures.

"Okay, so we have two different kinds of hybrids. On the right, are the calmer tempered, and on the left, are the more fight prone." Buck said, in his business voice, which both girls were coming to get used to.

Rachel darted to the right side, while Quinn took the left, each strolling down the aisle, looking at the caged parahumans as they paced or slept in their enclosures, with blankets covering their extra appendages.

Some seemed quite human, with only tails or ears or claws. Others were covered in fur or scales, seeming more animal than human. Often, they growled her hissed as the Normals passed, colourful eyes glaring with malice or fear.

On Quinn's side, tiger or bear creatures watched her move carefully. Nocturnal half wolf people slept in baskets or beds, determined by their body shape. Minotaurs, half bull, half human, charged around with playful tosses of their heads, roaring wildly. Snakelike girls, with scaled bodies and long tongues watched from their places under bright lights, made to keep them warm.

On Rachel's side, Nekos slept soundly, their ears twitching as they detected small sounds in the air. Centaurs, half horse, stood or wandered in larger holdings, smiling down at the brunette while their horse legs stamped the ground. Even rabbit people leapt up from the floor onto ledges designed for their entertainment.

Both girls continued to venture through the stalls, shocked and amazed by the strange goings on of the cross bred humans. Eventually they both, simultaneously, came to a stop.

Confusion suddenly spread over both girls' features as they took in the creatures before them.

Looking at Quinn, with deep, brown eyes that quickly changed to yellow, was a catgirl. Small in her stance, the girl watched Quinn carefully from her enclosure, sitting cross legged on the floor. A more human-like cross, her long, dark tail curved around her carefully, while her ears swivelled slowly. Clothed in the usual outfit, a simple cream jumpsuit, her tanned skin stood out against the bright colours.

In front of Rachel, lay a wolf mix. With splayed blonde locks and bright blue eyes, the sleepy girl wagged her dark sandy tail and smiled at the brunette. Her ears were the same colour as her tail, and stood up on her head, unlike some of the other wolves, whose lay flat or drooped. On her hands, similar to the catgirl, were retractable claw like nails, nearly human when not out but deadly while in a fight.

Confused, both girls' looked over at each other, shocked that the other seemed confused as well, and then turned to Buck, who was smiling knowingly.

"Um… sir, has there been a mistake here?" Asked Rachel, her high pitched voice earning a hiss from the catgirl, "There is a wolf on my side of the wall, aren't they more vicious?" She turned to Quinn's side to look at the Neko, "And that's a cat, they can't be too bad." Another hiss.

Buck grinned at the two girls. "No mistake," he said. Rattling the cat girl's cage, earning a growl, he went on, "This here's Santana, she's a bit of a psycho, for lack of a better word," yet another hiss. "I had her over the other side for a year, but she's way too much of a handful for that."

Crossing the aisle, Buck stood beside the other girl's cage; he lightly punched it, earning a tail wag and a whine from the girl inside. "This is Brittany, sweetest mix you'll ever see." He smiled back at the simply ecstatic blonde. "She is in no way vicious, wouldn't hurt a fly, even a wasp." His reasoning made little sense, but both girls nodded.

Turning back to the new dubbed 'Brittany', Rachel smiled at the girl, who had cocked her head to the side as she watched the Normals with curiosity, a smile gracing her faces, lighting up the small cage.

As Quinn did the same to 'Santana', the catgirl glared at the blonde, with feline eyes and gritted teeth, her tail swishing from side to side slowly. The girl seemed dangerous. Quinn smiled.

Looking over to her best friend and seeing the brunette fawning over the cute wolf girl, who smiled and swished her tail, suddenly wide awake. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and tugged her over. "Have you picked one yet?" she whispered in her ear.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Brittany… you?"

Quinn grinned. "I'm taking Santana."

The duo turned to face Buck, who was playing with a ring of keys and two strong looking leashes. He glanced up when he felt their gaze on him, smiling. "You two made a decision yet?" He said, his thick accent ringing through.

The girls looked to their parents behind the trainer, both who gave them smiled of encouragement, and then brought their eyes back to Buck. Quinn answered for them "Yes, we've chosen."

Buck grinned as he heard their requests and made his way to the cages, keys swinging slowly between his fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Brittany's frantic whimpering echoed through the car, loud, threatening hissing from Santana following soon after each. The blonde girl's long tail curled between her long, lean legs, her body quivering with fear. Santana was angry, her whole being on high alert of attack and ready to defend.

The duo sat in the boot of Judy Fabray's black BMW, both fastened with rope tied around their necks to each side of the vehicle. Santana, on the right, was arching her slightly feline body and spitting at the other girl, who cowards and cried in the corner, terrified of her fellow hybrid.

In the back seat of the car, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray sat, nerves tingling in their stomachs, but satisfied with their purchases, their rite of passage completed. Lazy smiles graced their faces, as they sat oblivious to the goings on in the boot.

In the front, Hiram Berry and Judy Fabray sat, one driving while the other kept an eye on their children. Both grinned as they thought back on their day, proud of their daughters and attempting to eye the value of the new servants from memory.

The car journey was silent, besides the softly playing, relaxing music that the Fabray family loved to play whilst driving, and the questions the parents would occasionally ask their children about their day; how they enjoyed it or what it was like for them.

Both families were known for their wealth and sophistication, one from a line of very successful Broadway stars, the other, a group of incredibly intelligent, in almost all fields, people. Therefore, both Quinn and Rachel sat straight in their seats, their hands folded neatly on their laps as they amused themselves with the outside scenery.

They lived in a very grand neighbourhood, the biggest in all of Ohio, and by far the most well off. Everyone who ever had a chance of escaping the clutches of the town began their lives here. If you happened to be situated outside of the white picket fence that was their homeland, you were nothing.

The children knew this very well, and for these reasons were incredibly cold hearted at times, but well behaved and strong willed. They nursed their reputations while in the public eye, never letting the outside world know a single of their flaws, image was everything.

Their life in this place was very relaxed, very safe and, at times, incredibly boring for two such energetic girls.

This was the setting the car pulled into, the flower lined driveway of the Berry household that led up to the bright, yellow house with the expensive car parked outside. In front of the perfect building was a small grass area covered with small garden decorations; sprinklers spray a calm stream of water onto the already dark green lawn. In the back garden, a play area for Rachel was just visible over the slightly higher, brown fence.

With squeals of delight, the two girls darted from the vehicle and towards the back garden, climbing on the monkey bars and tumbling down the slide in seconds of exiting the car. The two parents smiled towards them, glancing towards each other as their got out of the car and rounded it towards the boot.

Slipping on a pair of gloves, Hiram opened the door slowly, as to not spook the occupants. Brittany yelped and jumped back as light flooded her eyes, a slow bark on her lips. Something felt different to her, and she was confused by the commotion. She was barely spoken too in her enclosure, but now that this was happening, she didn't quite understand.

Santana growled as she was blinded, her eyes narrowing as a hand reached into the dark. Gathering all her strength, she lunged towards the appendage and bit down hard, straining against the ropes that bound her to the other side of the boot, keeper her from fully ripping into the hand.

Pulling away, the man cursed and rubbed his hand when the cat girl's sharp teeth had pierced it. Judy chuckled at his reactions. "I don't believe Quinnie picked that one…" she mused to herself, a hiss sounding as she did.

Hiram nodded. "I think I like the wolf better, but maybe that's just me." He said with a small laugh, recovering from his injuring quickly and moving to the other side of the car to untie Brittany's make do leash, the tiny bites on his hands leaking a small trail of blood.

Judy nodded and laughed soundly at his words, attempting to hold Santana back while Hiram tried to coax Brittany out of the car slowly, but the wolf girl was strong for her young age and held up against him, leaning her upper body back while her hands rested on the ground, leaving her head nearly pressed against the wall.

"Come on… Brittany," he said carefully. "That's your name right?"

Brittany nodded and whimpered. "Don't you speak Brittany?"

Again, Brittany nodded, fear overtaking her. She spoke fluently, two languages in fact, quite a feat for a parahuman. Some couldn't even speak at all.

Hiram smiled at her, hoping to relax her. "It's okay, I wouldn't hurt you. You're in a safe place Brittany." He tugged at the rope, but again Brittany held.

Meanwhile, Santana sat cross legged watching with curious, dark eyes. She could feel the fear radiating off the other girl. She had seen many different emotions on the lovable blonde, being across the hall from her for two years now. Fear was not one of them she liked. It didn't fit the girl, it was wrong in her mind, false and odd.

Something made her watch the scene, even though she had little to no interest in the goings on of the household. She too spoke perfectly, and understood that this was not her stop, but was curious as to why the blonde was so scared in this comfortable looking home.

Brittany's shrill cry jolted her from her daydreams. The wolf girl was staring at her with wide, panicked eyes, the crystal blue begging for help as the man holding the other end of her tether pulled with all his might.

Santana stared at the taller girl, wondering what to do, but taking her time in doing so. Brittany was not a friend to her, an acquaintance maybe, someone she saw often but did not talk too much. She had no reason to help her, but no reason to ignore her pleas.

Rolling her chocolaty eyes in a lazy manner, the shorter girl whirled on Hiram Berry; a growl sounding from her throat as her nails slowly grew into claws, her eyes slowly fading to their angry, burning yellow. Deeping her throat and summoning the most adult voice she could, the cat girl spoke for the first time to a Normal.

"Stop that!" she screamed, pulling at her bindings towards the people in front of her, but unable to reach Brittany's source of fear. Instead, her claws only met with Judy's pale skin, earning a cry from the woman and a strike from her other hand.

Hiram jumped and let go of Brittany's rope, running to the aid of his pained friend. Brittany quickly flew back to the back end of the boot, cowering there. She sent a thankful smile to the brunette, who nodded to her, an understanding look in her darkening eyes, a tiny smile creeping over her face.

The two Normals struggled with Judy's bleeding forearm. A long, but shallow, cut ran across it, a small stream of blood flowing steadily down it, ruining her yellow blouse. Hiram ran into the house to grab supplies, while Rachel and Quinn darted around the corning at the sound of the ruckus.

The brunette screamed while Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, slowly creeping over to see the two hybrids still in the boot. The blonde narrowed her hazel eyes in confusion, but quickly added the pieces together and bring herself forward on her small, short legs to her mother's side.

Santana hissed down at the blonde, baring her short teeth and glared. Quinn, who had been looking over her pained mother beforehand, snapped her head up to return the cat girl's glare, with an angry that suppressed the brunette's.

Santana sensed that she had gone too far. She was smart, and she knew that getting on the wrong side of her owner would not end well for her. She was going to be stuck with this girl for her whole life after all.

She lowered her lips back over her teeth, relaxing her face and taking in a deep breath to steady herself. Brittany whimpered behind her, but she ignored the sound, keeping eye-contact with Quinn. She was torn between protecting the other hybrid, and doing what she had been born to do, serve.

So, to cover her tracks, she back up towards the cowering blonde girl, placing herself in front of her, and sitting with indifference.

Deep inside, though she would never have admitted it, she was a little scared. None of this was familiar to her, nothing besides the slightly taller girl tied with her. She was relaxing and normal, and seeing her begin to panic was working Santana up.

Quinn's quick eyes scanned the tanned girl over. She was sat, almost protectively in front of the wolf girl, her eyes burning with a fire Quinn recognised well. Defiance.

The blonde sighed, eyes meeting Brittany's for a split second, seeing her fear and her worry, and she groaned. She couldn't jolt these too any further today.

"Okay, I have an idea."

**AN: Okay, leave me a review if you want more, I have a bit written already. Now, back to trying to alter my brainwaves and forget all the information I learned during research. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took some time, my laptop messed up the file and I had to re-write it. The next one should be up faster. Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved each and every one.**

Santana took her steps carefully, her eyes scanning the pictures along the walls of the Berry household. She was being led by the lead, which was connected to the collar still around her slim neck, by one Hiram Berry.

The man, still sore about the bite wounds on his hands, starred coldly at the young hybrid, but made sure to keep his demeanour as welcoming and relaxed as possible to avoid a replay. Santana was calm, however, with no need to fight back. There was no threat here. This was a true home, warm and comfortable.

Brittany followed, looking nervous and watching Santana carefully, mimicking everything the cat girl did. The familiar scent of the brunette steadied her, and she was thankful to the smaller girl for doing what she had done.

Rachel guided Brittany, feeling safe enough to do so and knowing that she would not bolt now that she felt at home in the company of her fellow para.

Quinn followed with her mother, whose arm was now bandaged, a small smile on her face, baring her missing right incisor. She was in a great mood, her idea having calmed Santana down and gotten Brittany to move.

Honestly, she was still a little nervous. She knew that the cat girl wasn't fighting because she was now familiar with this place, and she had been occupied protecting Brittany, but what about when she had to take her away to her own home, would she be angered again?

Shaking her head, her fair hair flying around her face, Quinn banished her thoughts and grinned as Rachel turned around to face her.

The children were led down a small flight of steps, through a thick wooden door to what the hybrids assumed was the basement.

Santana took in a deep breath as she was led into a small room. It smelled new and fresh, the plastic and wood she knew would gleam at first sight. She smiled, but quickly dropped it when the man guiding her flipped the light switch.

The light blinded her, and she imminently pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes with a hiss of pain. Hiram drew in a breath of worry as Brittany whimpered and pulled against his daughters grip. Rachel's eyes grew with panic.

Quinn, always one to remain level-headed, darted forward to assist her friend. Rachel calmed when she felt Quinn's hands close around her own and let out the breath she had held. "Thanks," she whispered quietly, the first words spoken between the groups since Quinn had voiced her plan.

The blonde smiled in response and pulled hard against Brittany's leash when the parahuman whimpered and struggled.

Santana hissed and spat in annoyance, her eyes had accustomed to the dark and could not take in so much light. Hiram held strong against her, thought she did not move in any direction. She just stood there rubbing her eyes like a waking child.

Brittany's keen eyes focused only on Santana, watching the tiny girl carefully. Being a wolf cross, her emotions could be relaxed and calmed by thought alone, but something kept her on edge. Probably the sudden change in scene.

Slowly, Santana's eyesight began to clear, the burning red dying down to a yellow, and she once again bared her dark eyes to the world.

The room was just like she imagined. New furniture, new technology, new everything. The painted yellow room was bright, too bright for her own tastes after being in the enclosure for so long, but nice. The family had obviously not known what breed they would return with, and therefore had the bare minimum of a bed, a small table, and a small TV that was mounted on the wall across from the bed, so that it was easily visible from between the sheets.

Hiram unclipped the lead and slipped the collar over the brunette's head, gesturing to Rachel to do the same to Brittany and let her walk into the room by herself.

Brittany, once free, wandered in past the tanned girl who stood unmoving in the doorway, her sandy tail swaying and her ears pricked. She breathed in deep breaths to familiarize herself with her surroundings, still wondering what exactly was going on.

Hiram clapped his hands together in a fatherly manner, catching everyone's attention. "Right then," he addressed Quinn and his daughter, who had been bouncing on their heels in excitement, "Let's leave these two to get settled here, and come back in an hour."

Rachel huffed but Quinn nodded and smiled sweetly at the duo they were leaving. Brittany seemed a little worried, glancing at the shorter girl every few seconds in slight fear, while Santana seemed indifferent, bored even, and sat carefully down on the bed that was rightfully Brittany's.

The blonde did not move, scared stiff by the small girl, who happened to be, arguably, much weaker than her. Hiram glanced once more at the two new girls, took a deep breath in through his lips and ushered everyone else from Brittany's new room, where Santana would also stay for tonight.

The door closed with a bang, leaving the duo alone, with Santana looking around the room and Brittany staring with intent Santana.

Brittany shuffled, her long tail stilled and near to her body with nerves. Her eyes filled with worry. She had seen the other girl's temper first hand, and didn't want to be at the wrong end of those claws, as so many workers had been before.

Her mind flashed her images of the first sighting her had had of the tanned child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_Brittany lay curled up in the cold, hard bed that had been assigned to her on her first day alone. She didn't quite understand what was happening; only that she had been taken away from the adults and put into this room, with strange walls that she could see through save for the occasional cream-ish streak. _

_Something felt wrong to the blonde girl. It was her first day without her mother's presence and she was scared. She missed the tall, familiar body that kept her warm and protected from the others. She didn't understand why she wasn't by her side anymore. _

_Brittany had come willingly when the man had asked her. She had been told to by all the others, even her mother had warned her to listen to the men. The Normal men. _

_Her mother had been taller than the men, with light brown hair that fell around her shoulders in loose waves and blue eyes that matched Brittany's own perfectly. She had been such a constant in Brittany's life, that being without her felt sickening. _

_Her father, whom she had only seen once during training, was shorter, had blonde hair and steely eyes, true wolf eyes that had remained engraved into Brittany's young mind from the moment she had seen them. _

_But now Brittany didn't think of them, she thought nothing, just confusion. She had seen the older children been taken away and them never coming back, but she had never put thought into it happening to herself, she thought it was punishment or movement of some sort. The Normals were hard to predict. _

_Pulling her thin, lanky legs up to her chest, Brittany leaned her forehead against her knees and took deep breaths in a last ditch attempt to relax herself, trying to call back her mother's scent for reassurance. She couldn't do it._

_Letting out a soft whine, Brittany felt her throat seize and restrict her breathing, her eyes beginning to sting. Around her, she could still hear the bellows of other young crosses, and they scared her. The ones on her side were so violent._

_The heavy door at the end of the hall banged open so suddenly, Brittany was forced to open her eyes in fright. She glanced around her, drinking in as much as she could with her heightened senses, but only one different sound was made aware to her. Those half screams. _

_It was a strange sound, almost as if someone had taken every single noise she had heard from the other children, and bundled it up into one… sound. Brittany couldn't even describe the yells of fury that were flowing down the hall towards her. _

_Some of the caged people called out to the newcomer, making Brittany anxious. She was a little scared of the others, the way they acted so strangely, she didn't understand. But this was her first day. She would learn. _

_She gracefully climbed from her bed, slowly and stead, taking her time, to investigate the noise, her ears keen and pricked towards the bars of her cage. _

_Within a second of her reaching the door, she flew back away from it. Outside, was what seemed to the blonde, to be a tanned whirlwind, surrounded by two panicking Normals. Brittany took a cautious step forward and cocked her head to the side in confusion. _

"_Come on now, relax girlie." Called one of the guards, in an accent Brittany could now place. The whirlwind, now visibly a young girl around Brittany's age, glared at the men, her little teeth bared in threat, but it made Brittany smile. The brunette was so small, would almost look fragile if not for the teeth and growing claws. The claws were like Brittany's own, and seemed to grow at will._

_The brunette seemed to be smiling with a strange mix of anger and pleasure, like she was enjoying herself, her dark eyes gleaming as her head whipped around to size up the men. _

_Brittany watched as the girl leapt towards the nearest man, almost knocking him to the ground, snapping and clawing like a wild animal. The blonde was startled by the girl's behaviour, but a little intrigued. It was fascinating to watch the Normals be beaten down by such a small creature. _

_In what seemed like a second, the second man was grabbing the child by her waist and pulling her, still hissing and clawing, from is colleague. The injured Normal groaned, a long, deep wound ranging from just below his eye to his lower chest, where his shirt had been shredded, spurting blood. The linoleum floor was stained a bright red. The brunette girl kicked and screamed as she was held in the air by the remaining guard, who yelled for backup in a shrill voice. _

_A strange feeling was sparked deep in Brittany's inner core, something she didn't quite recognise, something primal. The calls of the contained people around her dared her to join them in their animalistic roars, urging on the new girl, and she wanted to give in. It wasn't something she was used to, she was always such a calm girl, but this was new. She liked the feeling. She smiled. _

_Eventually, with the help of an additional two workers, the new girl was finally contained in her cage across from Brittany's. She fumed in her new area, her quick, almost black eyes darting everywhere. Brittany had heard of this, of the animal instinct taking over people, especially children, but had never seen it, and was intrigued. _

_The brunette stalked back and forth in her cell, spinning roughly on her heel every time she reached the wall, seemingly growing more and more frustrated every time she saw herself reach the cold bricks. _

_Outside the cell, written on a small sheet with the rest of her details, was her name: Santana. _

_Santana. Brittany's mind repeated the new name in her mind, and wondered if she was pronouncing it right, thought she was almost certain she was, almost. _

_The girl, Santana, kept up her strides, her thin, frail looking body working hard to keep her going. She seemed tired, now that the adrenaline had died from her body, and her shoulders had begun to droop. _

_Brittany always had had a knack for reading people, and this girl was no exception. She was feeling just as Brittany herself did, rejected, alone, lost, in need of a friend. _

_Santana, feeling the blonde's eyes on her, lifted her head and met Brittany's gaze with her own. Her eyes were huge, dark, like deep, bottomless pools that Brittany felt herself quickly drowning in. she felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't understand this new feeling at all._

_Hesitantly, she sent a small smile towards Santana, wagging her sandy tail and perking up her ears. Santana did nothing but sneer, but there was still something there, in her eyes. She was scared. But she was vicious. _

_Brittany broke their eye contact and sighed, there would be no talking that that girl any time soon. _

_Later than night, Brittany heard the soft sound of sobs ringing through the building, as the cat girl's defences broke. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Brittany's bright eyes flew open as she woke from her daydream, only to find Santana watching her carefully, her eyes narrowed in confusion and her fingers interlaced on her lap. She wondered how long she had been watching.

"Hi," she ventured, bravely. She hadn't really ever had a conversation with the brunette, always having been too scared of her frequent outbursts to open her mouth.

"Hi," Santana replied back, her voice laced with a kind of boredom and Brittany instantly grew annoyed by. She hated people who did that. Santana was known to be sarcastic though, she knew how to act.

Brittany blew out a strong gust of air through her nose, knowing very well that trying to speak with her new housemate would be pointless. She turned away and began closer examination of the room.

It was homely, well what she thought of as homely based off of television shows and films that the guards used to watch on their little screen mounted on the wall at the end of the corridor during break times.

Santana, obviously thought otherwise, and was thoroughly unimpressed, though this could have been part of her brilliant act that had been going on for so long. Brittany never knew with that girl.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and Santana sighed. They both sensed the awkwardness, and both did nothing to break it. Instead, Santana spotted the remote control for the small TV, and proceeded to flick through the many new channels that were on offer to them, desperate to distract herself from the eyes following her every move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It was late now. The darkness outside scared Brittany a little, the tiny drops of rain pounding against the window pane harder than Brittany had ever seen it. There were no stars alighting the sky, nothing to light the outside world beside a lone streetlight, casting its yellow glow across the road. Even the moon was hidden by the heavy cloud.

The blonde child turned away from the window. They had been invited to sit at the servants dinner table with the other hybrids, who Brittany quickly took a liking too, but Santana been aloof with. As usual.

The brunette she thought of lay asleep in Brittany's bed, tossing and turning every few seconds, her sleep troubled. Brittany herself couldn't sleep as deep as that, always having to wake and get up and walk around a few times every night, as she was that moment.

The digital clock that Rachel's father's servant, the monkey-man had taught her to read, told her it was past two in the morning. Brittany wanted to go back to sleep, to be fresh for the next day, but she couldn't. That and sleeping next to Santana was difficult. It was a small bed, and she was a definite cuddler, which the tanned girl did not seem to appreciate, and sleeping was hard enough as it was.

Brittany learned her head against the wall, her mind falling into daydream. She wasn't sure what the next day would entail, and was nervous for it. It could be anything. And she would be alone then. She would have to learn to work for Rachel, and to be around the adult hybrids, something she hadn't had since her mother.

She felt a small prickle in her eyes, and closed them, drawing in a deep breath and pursed her lips slowly. She could barely remember her mother now.

A soft groan coming from her bed drew Brittany attention, forcing her eyes open once again and guiding them to the sleeping girl. Santana lay on her right side, curled into a small ball, taking up barely any room on the small bed.

She was shaking, her breathing coming out in small gasps and whimpers. Brittany cocked her head to the side and wondered if Santana felt as she did. She suddenly found herself at the bedside, having no notion of how she had gotten there, her heavy eyelids dropping a little.

Slowly and carefully, as not to wake the brunette, Brittany climbed under the covers, wincing slightly when the springs made the slightest noise; she knew Santana had incredible hearing, which even exceeded her own.

Santana whimpered and curled further into herself, while Brittany lay beside her on her back. The blonde didn't quite know what to do to help her, so she lay there in thought. Santana's long tail twisted beside her, hitting Brittany's side each time, and her fingers twitched in her dreams.

Nightmares. Familiar to most, well known to Brittany. She always had them, but had no idea why. She was a pretty happy child in the long run, always smiling and laughing around others. But that never stopped the dreams.

She rolled onto her side to face Santana's back. There was space between them, not much, but some, enough that she could feel the Latina's body heat radiating towards her. Brittany shivered and bit her lips in thought. Santana wouldn't really mind. She might snap a little, but she would be gone in the morning anyway.

Brittany shyly began to move forwards, shuffling in an awkward, slow manner, but quickly nearing the smaller girl, and pausing within a hairs breath of her. She licker her lips and slowly curled one long arm around the brunette, careful not to apply to much pressure as to wake her.

Upon succeeding this, Brittany let out a slow breath and closed her cobalt eyes with a small smile. Santana was so warm, she was instantly made comfortable in the bed, and she was so tired.

She buried her head deeper into the pillows and let out a breath, sleep beginning to overcome her. Her breathing slowly evened out, and her arm around Santana's waist relaxed.

Santana allowed herself to breathe. Brittany's warm body against her own had in fact woken her from her slumber, and ripped her nightmare form her mind. She could barely remember it. She assumed it was the usual one.

Santana turned her head to look at the sleeping blonde behind her. A small smile graced Brittany's face as she lay there. She seemed to carefree, innocent. Santana sighed. She didn't have the heart to move the taller child.

Brittany was sweet, a little too innocent for her own good however, but it made Santana chuckle every now and again. Though she barely knew the blonde and wasn't particularly fond of her, she didn't want to hurt her.

So instead she cuddled up to the blonde's torso, allowing herself to bask into Brittany's welcoming body heat. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, uncurling her body in a similar motion to Brittany slipping into bed, slow and wary.

She slept without another dream.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think, review buttons below. **

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of school activities going on, but here you go. I hope you enjoy where I'm going with this. **

It had been eight years since she had been chosen from the shelter, and Brittany had never been happier. She lived with her 'employer', Rachel, and her two Dads, Hiram and Leroy Berry, in their home just outside Lima, and was treated well She had a room to herself and good food, better than some less fortunate than her.

The blonde curled up in her bed, her tail wagging lightly under the duvet and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her worn grey jeans and dark red t-shirt was a comfortable outfit as opposed to what usual hybrids would have to wear; a maid or butler uniform.

Brittany was also given her own television set, which was so strange for a servant to have, that she was honestly afraid to use it for months after arriving in the Berry household; scared it was some sort of test like those the older kids would warn her about, threatening grins alighting their deformed faces.

The house itself in which she lived was a two story building, painted a friendly yellowish colour, with modern decor and an open atmosphere that seemed to welcome Brittany instantly. Her room was very plain, but a room all the same, painted white with a simple bed and clothing facilities.

The other parahumans of the house were all given rooms to themselves too. The house seemed much smaller from the outside, and the Berry's made good use off their basement, in which these rooms were located, so they had an entire area to themselves.

But the best thing about Brittany's comfortable position in life was that Rachel Barbra Berry, lived next door to Quinn Fabray. And that Quinn Fabray owned the best friend Brittany could ever dream of.

Okay, so maybe their friendship had gotten off to a rocky start, granted Brittany was a member of the canine family, and Santana, the feline. That led to the obvious first few fights. Well, one sided fights, Brittany could never imagine attacking another person. She hated the sight of someone hurt.

And, of course, Santana's refusal to just fit into the normal routine of an adopted mix, with her tantrums and petty attempts at escape, and Brittany always being the hybrid to catch her first, being the fastest, leading to even more friction between the two.

And, more lately, Santana's cruel personality, causing her to lash out at Brittany countless times as she began to get used to her new life, leaving the blonde with countless scars.

But after all that fighting and the heartlessness the tanned parahuman loved to display, Brittany and Santana had actually begun to get along. The two had bonded on their Sundays off, when they had no one else to hang around with but the older servants on their grounds, which didn't interest them much.

Quinn's older sister and her snake girl had moved out a few months before Santana had moved in, so she, like Brittany, had only the older mixes to talk to. And so began their friendship.

This friendship grew fast, faster than either had really anticipated. Soon, the two spent every free moment together, breed boundaries forgotten, like they never existed.

So it was days like these, the evenings Brittany had off, that she just watched the window during, waiting for a dark brown set of cat ears to appear, followed by the face of her best friend.

With a small huff, the tall blonde rolled over to face the window, her bright blue eyes watching carefully, knowing very well of her friend's love for scaring her. Her tail swayed with a mind of its own, delighted to be relaxed and comfortable. But she wasn't happy enough for it to move much.

Brittany closed her eyes, hiding the ocean blues from the world behind her lids, and took in a deep breath. She was tired. The Berries were having a party the next day, and all the cleaning and setting up of decorations had really taken its toll on the wolf-girl, so the lie in was perfectly timed.

Listening absentmindedly with hyper sensitive ears to the goings on outside the house, Brittany relaxed, daydreaming.

It had been over eighty years since hybrids had first been 'enslaved' by the Normals, which was simply the name given to the original brand of human. It didn't quite seem fair to many half breeds that the race that had made them what they were was now ordering them around like they were below them, but any uprising that had taken place had failed miserably.

Years before this, humans had begun 'animal experiments', a new idea that could save the lives of millions, in the minds of scientists all over the world. Fertilised embryos in a female animal's womb were injected with the DNA of another species, giving the unborn offspring incredible abilities.

Cross bred creatures, animals having been born to something so far off their own species to survive normally, died not long after birth, but it was enough for the scientists to know that this was going nowhere. The project was shut down.

But it wasn't long until, appearing in the news, a horribly deranged man had impregnated a bitch on his own, and had successfully bred a litter of hybrid creatures, similar to human, but with qualities of a dog. This, once again, opened people's eyes to new possibilities.

The project was rebooted, this time, using the DNA of many different creatures, including human. The things they bred were outstanding, using their various animal additions to make life easier for them. Often, however, the subject failed, and was given more animal instinct than needed. This created vicious, dangerous hybrids that threatened human life considerably. These were destroyed quickly and without question.

This continued for a number of years, creating creature whose blood samples allowed people to be healed of various life altering diseases and handicaps, what the media called miracles, until one day, a foolish worker failed to properly lock the heavy iron gates to the holding pens, affectively releasing thousands of parahuman hybrids to the world, all in a single second of forgetfulness.

Once free, the mixes with normal human intelligence hid, living in colonies together with the others of their animal breed. Less able hybrids lived wild as the creatures half their DNA ordered them to be, terrorising civilians until they were caught and/or killed.

But those who remained in the wild had bred by the time they were finally caught, animal instinct having taken over after a time of separation of normal human life. This led to the more civilised version of the mixed animal-humans, and had finally, given scientists an idea about how to use them, now that research was complete.

This had all happened years before Brittany had been born and then taken away from her parents once she was old enough to digest her own food. She had grown up in the shelter, and had only left it for exercise.

The day Brittany had been taken from that place had been a dream come true. Those who did not get picked usually became studs or would carry the next generation of hybrids, which could sometimes be painful as the offspring could attack their mother form the inside.

So now, safe in her own household with her best friend and elders, her felt at ease with the world. Almost like she was equal to her owners, but she would ever say anything like that out loud. That would be disrespectful.

With a quite sigh, the blonde slowly opened her eyes, only for them to come into contact with swirling orbs of dark chocolate. With a start, Brittany flew from her position lying on the bed, and onto her feet, landing comfortably. She knew it was Santana, but she was still spooked by the cat girl's silent moments.

"Santana!" She yelped, "Stop doing that!"

The tanned teen smiled at her as she sat on the bed, an innocent look on her face while a deadly smile playing on the edges of her lips. Brittany knew that look well, and rolled her cobalt eyes at the other girl, turning her back to her in an attempted to make Santana guilty for her actions.

With a smirk, Santana slid soundlessly from her spot on the bed, and moved up behind the blonde, a wicked gleam in her yellowing eyes. With a movement faster than lightning, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany, and fell sideways, bring the blonde screaming down onto the bed with her.

Luckily for the brunette, she landed gracefully, as usual, leaving Brittany to sprawl on top of her like an uncoordinated blind pup.

Hearing the brunette's ringing laugh, Brittany growled and launched herself forwards, pinning the other girl down easily, using her superior size and strength as an advantage. The taller girl smirked as Santana tried to knock her off with strong jerks of her hips and light kicks, but to no avail.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany cooed, the smirk still firmly etched on her face, enraging the tanned girl below her, her head cocked to her right side.

Santana, with a sudden burst of strength, rolled them both over, so that she loomed over Brittany, pinning her arms to her sides and sitting comfortably on one of her legs. "Nothing B," she replied casually, shrugging her shoulders lightly, earning a bored look from the blonde.

Simultaneously, they erupted in giggles, Brittany using her time to knock Santana off her and onto the bed beside her, letting her laugh away to herself as she attempted to get up, her own laughter throwing her efforts for a loop.

"Why does this happen so often?" Santana asked with gleaming brown eyes, a sign that she was calm, or relaxed. "All I wanted was to scare you!" Brittany shrugged and pushed the brunette down as she tried to get up, earning a giggle from the over happy girl.

Santana's good moods were a sight to behold, something rare when not in this very room, but still so fun to Brittany's eyes, a sign of something good.

Santana pushed the blonde off her and quickly spun her around so she could get up, using her quick reflexes to dodge the blonde's second attempt to keep her down. "Bitch," Brittany hissed. The blonde wasn't much for cursing, but with Santana, it was rare, but unavoidable.

"Says the wolf girl…" Santana sang in a whispered, sing-song voice as she wandered out the bedroom door, with a smirk. Brittany sighed and followed her friend. This was how Santana loved to live, playing with Brittany a little, because she knew Brittany knew she wasn't serious and the blonde could easily turn the tables.

Brittany was pretty smart, contraire to popular belief. She knew people, and she knew when people were just playing, or being cruel. Santana had a natural playful nature, with her, and she couldn't really help it. She was even smart assed to Quinn. Must be a cat thing.

Brittany barrelled after her friend with enthusiasm, savouring the time they had together. Granted, they spent the majority of their time, at night and on Sundays, together, but it still seemed to fly to them.

She was everything Brittany wasn't, and they matched perfectly. Opposites attract after all.

Catching up with the nimble girl in front of her, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's slim waist to slow her. The brunette turned her head to smile at her friend, a familiar feeling spreading through and relaxing her in Brittany's presence, trying to drag Brittany weight after her along to wooden flooring.

Brittany took the slot Santana's dropped guard offered her, and slid her hands along her ticklish stomach, earning a yelp and a jump from the brunette. She let out a full throated laugh when Santana squirmed to escape, her dark hair blinding Brittany as it whipped around her like a hurricane.

"Britt! Stop," Santana whined, her voice an octave higher than usual, much to the blonde's delight. She loved taking the shorter girl by surprise; she didn't get to do it often, thanks to Santana's abnormally high senses.

Brittany's long fingers brushed lightly along the skin of Santana's abdomen, bringing Santana's walls down in an instant. She could never get away from Brittany once she attacked her like that.

With quick resolve, Santana jerked away from Brittany, flying into the wall and colliding with it hard. "Shit," she hissed, rubbing her temple, which Brittany knew would already be healing, but she rushed to her friend's side anyway and sat her down on the floor.

"San! Santana, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that! I was just playing around and then you moved and you hit you head and-" Santana raised her hand to cut Brittany off, a smile appearing on her face.

"Relax Britt-Britt," she said playfully, taking Brittany's hands and swinging them between the two to calm the worrying and ranting blonde. "I'm fine, just a bump,"

The two parahumans failed to noticed the three Normals flying up the stairs to them in a panic, and only when the questioning began did they look up to see the entire Berry family watching them. Santana smiled, a little nervous to be around this many authority figures at once.

Hiram Berry spoke first, referring to the slightly pained girl with a nod of his head. "What happened here?" He asked, his voice slow and careful, as to not threaten his daughter's worried hybrid and her friend.

It was not normal for a family to be so civil to the mixed species. Normally, the duo would have been punished for the noise they had made and the small piece of paint that had fallen from the wall upon contact with Santana's head, but not here. The Berry's and the Fabray's were more than fair to their servants, and for that they were grateful, thought they did not know the full extent of the way they could have lived.

Brittany looked to the floor, not meeting his eyes, as is customary for a normal wolf. "Sorry, Sir. We were just playing around, and Santana fell into the wall, it won't happen again."

With a gasp, Rachel fell to her knees beside Santana, fussing over her potential injuries and checking her for damage. Brittany smirked down at the suddenly frustrated, but trapped, catgirl. She shrugged when Santana begged for help with her eyes and smiled.

The Berries all checked up on Santana, making sure she was defiantly okay and that they wouldn't have to call the hybrid doctor for her. This particular doctor had studied human and animal bodies, and could help cure anything, including the mixed races.

Once deemed cured and safe from further harm, the Berried shooed the two to the kitchen for food, and then up to Brittany's room. They assumed Santana would stay that their house for the night, as was accustomed on these days. The two always spent the night together, nearly every day.

Sliding into bed, Brittany curled her tail up around herself, feeling Santana's warmth at her front, radiating and comforting. Long, pale arms circled the darker girl, keeping her tightly held against her. Brittany always needed to cuddle something in her sleep, which led to the small, stuffed unicorn that the Berries had bought for her, which now rested on the bedside locker.

Santana relaxed and cuddled into Brittany, her cat side drawn to the warm body, stretching out against it to take advantage of as much as possible. She felt Brittany chuckle into her hair and rolled her dark eyes, smiling slightly.

As each girl began to drift off, safe from harm and in each other's arms, they would never have guessed what their relationship would develop to, and what could come of it.

**A/N: Okay, so leave a review and tell me what you thought, review button doesn't bite, I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, new chapter here, sorry it took so long, I was busy as hell, but I'm back, enjoy!**

Santana slowly drifted awake, her body warm and still. Sighing in a relaxed manner, the catgirl blinked in surprise when she found herself pinned to the bed. But she was comfortable in this position, and she knew instantly where she was.

Cracking open one eye, the tanned girl smiled as her gaze fell upon the slumbering blonde in her arms. Brittany. Santana stretched and relaxed in Brittany's tight grip. She knew from past experience that there was no escaping Brittany's hold, even when was she asleep. Girl was strong.

The wolf girl in question was half draped over Santana, affectively pinning her down completely. A smile graced Santana's flawless face as she watched the sleeping blonde. There was always something about Brittany that managed to light up her day. Maybe it was just the way she seemed so innocent, especially while she slept.

With her twisting tail, Santana managed to hook the end of the blanket that had fallen from her in her sleep, and pulled it back onto her and Brittany's bodies without waking the blonde, or ever touching her.

Santana smirked as the taller girl snuggled deeper into her, soft hair tickling her face when Brittany tucked her hair under the tanned girl's chin.

With a content sigh, the small hybrid closed her mocha eyes once again, willing her body to mirror Brittany's state of awake, but failing miserably when it refused to listen to her demands, to stubborn to do as it was told.

Cursing her own body, Santana reopened her eyes and looked around for a sign of the time. Her eyes landing on the digital clock beside Brittany's bed, Santana narrowed her eyes when she saw the time. Seven am, way too early for her to be up.

With a groan of discontent, Santana relaxed in Brittany's grip, cuddling deeper into the larger body in an attempt to fall asleep once again, instantly moulding into Brittany's familiar form.

This was normal for the duo; Santana would always awaken first, her cat instincts still nocturnal and needing to enjoy the last of the night, but her more human side demanding sleep. Neither ever could conquer the other. Brittany on the other hand could sleep through an earthquake, whenever she wanted. The world could have ended at that very minute and Brittany would have, at the very best, rolled over.

Smiling at the thought, Santana once again opened her dark eyes to the world, knowing very well that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that day, her smile quickly fading to a pout.

Brittany's sixth sense, called forth instantly by Santana's annoyed persona, soon forced her to move, wrapping her long toned arms further around the more tanned teen, burying her head in Santana's neck. Yet the blonde girl remained asleep, something her friend found outstanding.

Feeling Brittany's breath on her neck as she nuzzled her, Santana let her cat instinct take over, a deep rumbling begging to grow in her chest, making its way further and further up her throat, until it emerged as a soft purr. Brittany huffed in response, while, though asleep, still tuned into the sounds around her, curling her long, lean body further around the other girl, so that there was absolutely no more room for movement on either girl's part.

Santana, utterly loving the heat that Brittany's body supplied, quirked an ear to listen to the blonde's breathing, and once again attempted to lull her body back into unconsciousness.

Hours later, when Brittany awoke to find Santana's head relaxed on top of her own, steady breathing indicating that the catgirl was asleep, and her own eyes directly lined up to stare at Santana's breasts through her light sleep shirt, she knew there was something odd about the morning. She couldn't tear her gaze away, being one. The other, that Santana was actually asleep while she wasn't for the first time Brittany could remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel Berry awoke, as usual, exactly at six am, drinking her organic energy smoothie in seconds and then exercising for two hours straight, a smile creeping onto her face as she daydreamed, music blasting in her ears from her bright pink headphones.

Oblivious to the goings on around her, Rachel never did have to pay attention to anyone or anything entering her room, as everyone knew that from six to eight, or to seven on weekdays, Rachel was off limits. One tiny change to her routine, and all would come crumbling down and she would have to re-plan everything.

But on weekends, the tiny girl would allow herself to relax, get more time on her exercise machines or practicing her vocals, her version of relaxing, which, granted, was more calming than schoolwork or competing for solos.

Her eyes slipping to wander around her bright, airy room, Rachel let her mind stray from thoughts of encouragement for the rest of her body.

Two rooms away, she knew her dad's would still be sleeping soundly, always prone to sleeping in. Another two rooms away, in the other direction, her 'pet' and Santana would be sleeping. Well, Santana was usually awake, but she wouldn't be moving for another couple of hours.

Smiling contently, Rachel's eyes strayed to the window pane and out into the world. Across from her window, was the balcony belonging to Quinn Fabray, her best friend since before she could remember.

She could see the blonde girl inside her room, still in bed fast asleep. She always left the curtains open, much to Rachel's constant worry. The brunette was always trying to make her close her blinds. She was well aware that her friend was a striking beauty, and was always worried for her safety in that way.

Quinn was smiling slightly in her sleep, her legs moving, indicating her dream. Rachel grinned and stocked that image in her minds endless, warehouse like, memory to tease the taller girl with later. For the time being, she slid off her exercise machine and into the shower, stripping off her clothes and grabbing a towel as she went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany's ears pricked as she heard a loud knock on the door, accompanied by Rachel's loud, high voice, yelling at her to get up. Rachel never let her really sleep in.

Santana groaned and opened her eyes, startled that she had fallen back to sleep after waking earlier. Brittany was still pressed against her, but she was comfortable. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved cuddling the other hybrid, it was the highlight of most of her weeks. Then again, it would be against the law for her to say it, so she knew she would have to keep her mouth shut even if she wasn't so stubborn.

Rolling her mocha eyes, the cat-human mix attempted to get up, untangling herself from Brittany's limbs as the blonde shook her head to try and wake herself up, failing miserably when her eyes drooped shut again.

Santana smiled down at her friend, who was quickly falling back to sleep. "Come on Britt," she said, her voice raspy from sleep. "Get up!"

The brunette grabbed Brittany around the waist, pulling her over and rolling them both onto the floor. Both hit the ground with a yelp, Santana groaning and rolling Brittany off of her as she had taken the brunt of the fall.

Brittany's ocean eyes were wide as she finally awoke properly and noticed Santana annoyed expression. "Sorry San!"

Santana grinned and rolled her eyes. Brittany was always clumsy in the morning, and late at night if she was really tired, and it always ending with one or both of them falling over, as Santana had, twice in less than twenty four hours.

Pulling Santana to her feet, Brittany quickly hand her hands through her bed hair, trying in vain to smoothen it out a little, before grabbing the brunette's tanned hand and leading her downstairs. Once awake, Brittany was much more alert and bubbly than Santana could ever imagine being. Santana, on the other hand, needed her coffee.

On cue, Brittany went over to the coffee machine while Santana when to the cupboard. While Brittany prepared their drinks and Santana made them cereal, Rachel leaned against the kitchen table, drinking a glass of orange juice, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.

"Morning girls," she said chirpily, her voice way to perky for the hour. "What are you two planning to do today?"

Santana shrugged, still in need of her coffee before questioning, but Brittany turned to her owner with a smile. "Just hanging around, Rach. We're gonna watch some movies!"

Rachel grinned at the over enthusiastic blonde, while sending Santana a glance, noticing the tired look in her eyes, and left her alone. She knew to wait until Brittany had woken her up to ask her anything, or even bring her up in conversation.

"Cool Britt," she said, watching Santana's drooping eyes with an amused expression. "Call me if you need anything, I'm upstairs." With that, the perky brunette disappeared back to her room, grabbing an apple on the way, leaving the two servants to their own devices.

Grabbing both mugs of the steaming hot liquid, letting her friend get the cereal, Brittany made her way into the living room. She had unofficially 'booked' the room from the Berry family a week before, when she and Santana had announced their need for a movie day, using the big screen.

With piles of DVD's to watch and sort through, Brittany placed the two mugs carefully on the table, and then moved towards the television, setting everything up while Santana practically fell onto the couch, the bowls forgotten on the table at the sight of her coffee.

Taking three long drinks, Santana blinked twice and smiled, finally awake and ready for the world. The world being whatever movies Brittany selected, which could never be good. Brittany always had a strange taste in films, ranging from rom-coms to horrors.

Santana was terrified of horror, and prayed that Brittany would pick a comedy to start them off with, knowing that she would most likely be wrong. To Brittany's logic; start scary and then slowly enter feel-good.

As predicted, Brittany's selection churned Santana's stomach and had her eyes dropping to her coffee. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

Screams echoed through the room, some from the TV state of the art speakers, the Berry's always strived to have and be the best, but mainly from the cowering brunette that had wrapped herself up in Brittany's arms only half an hour into the film, shaking slightly and burring her face in the blonde's neck at the mere chance of escaping blood.

Brittany chucked as Santana yelped, her entire body twisting to face away from the terror on the huge screen before her. The sounds of dying people and splatting blood could not be avoided, and her ears twitched and bend trying to get away from the apparent bloodshed.

Brittany didn't like scaring the brunette, but sometimes, it was fun to be the brave, badass one. Santana often took that title, but she was honestly a softy when it came to horror, which never failed to amuse her blonde counterpart.

Every few minutes, when Santana thought the killing was over, she would peak out from behind Brittany's hair, her dark eyes wide and scared, only to drive back into sandy locks when the protagonist would scream out for help, or as soon as the villains outline would grace their screen.

Brittany laughed as Santana let out a particular bloodcurdling scream of horror while the man on screen shed more and more blood, covering both himself and the room he and his victim were situated in. "Oh god San, relax." She murmured into the brunette locks that had made its mission in blocking her view of the television. "It's just a movie."

Santana didn't spare her a glance, instead preferring to nuzzle her face deeper into the wolf hybrid's neck, drinking in her familiar scent in a last ditch attempt at calming herself, failing miserably when she screamed again, echoing the poor soul on the screen, who's blood rained onto a false, cold stone floor.

Brittany winced at the Latina's scream, right against her ear and gritted her teeth in an accidental snarl. "Okay seriously?" she asked to the air, not expecting an answer from the frozen, fear stricken teen on her lap.

Brittany smiled down at smaller girl, laughing lightly as she tried to pry her from her chest. Santana was freakishly strong for what she was, it astounded Brittany, but not stronger than her. She grabbed the remote with one hand and Santana's right wrist with the other, switching off the TV and squeezing the lower arm, earning a yell from Santana. Whether the sound of alarm was one of pain or shock at the screaming's end, Brittany wasn't sure.

Santana remained in an odd position, hanging off of the blonde with one arm, her body facing away while her face remained against her neck, for an unknown amount of time. Possibly seconds, maybe minutes.

Slowly, extremely slowly, Santana began to unwind herself from Brittany, her body already relaxing and some of her cocky personality returning, allowing her to sit in some form of confidence while Brittany smiled at her, with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her lips.

"What?" Santana asked, with her form of confidence and unknowingness mixed together, giving her a somewhat failed alteration of innocence, if not for that faint splash of red across her cheeks and neck. Brittany just smiled at her and rolled her eyes. Santana knew that she was caught, but she smiled anyway.

"Whatever," she shook her head and rolled her own coffee eyes with a hint of annoyance, but not enough to affect the bubbly blonde beside her.

"Whatever," Brittany echoed, mocking Santana's voice as much as she could, but going to low in the process. The catgirl was silent for a moment, narrowing her eyes slightly, Brittany mirroring with accuracy, before huffing out a breath through her nose in way of a laugh. Brittany grinned.

Santana slid off the couch and onto the floor, crawling on her hands and knees towards the DVD player, grabbed the next Rom-Com she could from the pile. She pressed a button on the player to open it, grimacing slightly at the sight of the old disc, and popped the new one in.

Brittany opened her long arms out to the brunette, letting her settle into them and relax before hitting the play button on the remote that she never disposed of.

Santana closed her eyes while the previews played. She never was one to watch them. She always felt as though they were a distraction to the actual film, and just got you excited for a different genre, unlike Brittany, who looked forward to them nearly more than the movie itself.

She smiled, surrounded in warmth, the thing she craved the most, stretching her back as she did so, relieved than Brittany moved to allow her the freedom to do so.

But before she could open her eyes to see the disc main menu, something stirred in her stomach, right above her waist. She knotted her eyebrows and willed the slight pain away, but something began to emerge in her lower chest as she did so, warmth like candlelight, soft and flickering, but growing by the second.

She knew what it was, faintly. She'd read about it, had Quinn explain it to her during an awkward hour long session and thought about it often. She refused to open her eyes, instead tightening them closer together.

"Fuck," she murmured, pressing deeper into Brittany embrace.

**A/N: Leave me a review please, it doesn't hurt, I promise. **


End file.
